


Burst through the surface

by PeachyTeaApples



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Its ongoing, it isnt a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyTeaApples/pseuds/PeachyTeaApples
Summary: This is a much needed rewrite/revamp of But It Didn't Happen.▪▪▪You had learned /what/ monsters were through adults' discussions and history books you read at school. You never expected to know /who/ they were.





	Burst through the surface

**Author's Note:**

> These °°° mean later that day
> 
> These ▪▪▪ mean large time skip, they're also at the beginning and end of each chapter!
> 
> There will be a quote at the beginning as well, you can comment an undertale quote you want me to use if you want to, if not, I'll just use one from a character that will be in the chapter

"In this world, it's killed or be killed"-Flowey  
▪▪▪

 

You held the history book in your lap, your hands are occupied with holding the pages down. You could hear the leaves rustling in the wind, the grass was swaying as well. 

You strech, inhaling as you do. It smelled like freshly cut grass. 

You hear your teacher call to all the other children, you forgot you were still at school. You pick up the book and scamper into the building.

Something whispers in your ear, it tugs at your sweater sleeve as you enter, it was trying to bring you back outside. You spare the door a quick look. What was out there that was so interesting?

"Come on Frisk, it's time to go back to class." Your teacher, Ms. Walkins, says, gently putting a hand on your back.

You also give her a glance before jogging over to your group of friends.

°°°

You lay in your bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was just a mattress, the bed, that is, so you probably couldn't say that it was a bed, but hey, a kid can dream.

It was because There was no one else living in this house. When your mom and dad didn't have to work, they would come home. Only for a short amount of time though, and if you were lucky, an entire night. But they never truly lived the house.

Sigh 

You get out of bed, you can't sleep for some reason. You open the door open just a sliver and peek out. Good. There's no one there. You open the door completely and walk out. 

You empty out your bookbag and fill it with various foods and drinks. You aren't completely sure why you're doing this, but something was telling you that you needed to. 

Soon, you've filled up your entire bag. You look around, trying to find another. Yoy spot one underneath the dining table, there was stuff in that too. You empty it out like you did with the last one and continue your search, this time it was for a flash light.

There was one on the top of your refrigerator. You, being only eight, were unable to reach it. Now this, was a dilemma. You decide to deal with it later. 

You go back to your new bag and bring it into your room, putting your blanket and a pillow in it. You go into your parents' room and find a map of the entire city, another flashlight, your mother's wallet, and a laptop. You everything in the bag haphazardly. 

Oh yeah! You nearly forgot the history book you borrowed from your teacher. You put that in the bag too then carry it over to the other one. You then manage to pick it up and put it on the front side of your body. You must look like an idiot.

You give your home one last look around. Wait a second. Last? You're coming back, right? You hum thoughtfully, then weigh your options.

On one hand, you've spent all this time preparing to leave, and you didn't have too much to lose. Sure, you liked school, but you've seen the movies, there would be mean girls and jocks and you would be humiliated and tortured, you weren't too keen on having to wake up early and do hard math after school either. On the other, your parents might be concerned when they do come home, and it wasn't so bad right now.

Oh, you're walking down the sidewalk. Whoops. It looked like your body made the decision before your brain did. You don't know how to get home, so you just keep walking.

°°°

You wake up in a field. You groan, why did your head hurt so much? You hold your head in your hands, you curl around the front backpack.

"Howdy!" A chipper voice says ,"Are you okay?"

You shake your head, it hurts when you do that, and you wince.

Whoever it was, the hummed enthusiastically, it was like they were in a little kids' show, and were trying to get the kid to figure something out. 

You here the sound of the ground splitting apart, and you look up, all that was there was a hole. That's...odd... that's very odd. 

By the time it comes back, and your headache went away, and you're picking at the ground. You hear the ground being disturbed again, so you look up. Again.

It was a flower. A flower. A flower with a face. It had a big grin on it's face, it's eyes were bead-like. It swayed back and forth, all six of it's shiny, yellow petals dancing along to the nonexistent beat.

"Are you good now?" It asks.

You nod slowly, an expression of shock and surprise still present on your face.

"Good!" It replies," You're new here aren'tcha?"

You nod again.

"Well, It looks like someone will have to teach you how things work around here! I guess little ol me will have to do!"

All of a sudden, you were flung into the air, everything quickly faded into black, green lines on it's heels, they fell from the side as well, forming a grid pattern. 

An artificial heart materialised in front of you, you didn't know red could be so obnoxiously bright! It was entrapped in a two dimensional square, under it were several other squares, but they were orange instead of white. In them were the words FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and, MERCY. Mercy sounded disturbing, and you don't know who you would use fight on

In the middle of the orange squares and the white one, was your name, which you found odd, LV 1, and what you assumed to be a health bar or whatever it was called. 20/20? How would you measure health?

Overall, it was very game-like, is that what was happening? Were you trapped in a game? You ask the flower this.

"Last time I checked, Nope!" Suddenly, it looks horrified," Oh, how RUDE of me, I didn't even introduce myself! Let's start over!"

It clears it's throat before speaking again.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

"I'm Frisk."

"Frisk-Chara? That's a very, uh, unique name." It looks kind of confused, but it jolts back into it's jolly, over-enthusiastic demeanor ,"I LOVE it! Alright, what do you say we get this show on the road!"

You nod for maybe the third time that day

"Fantastic!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I don't get dialogue perfectly canon, I'm too lazy to look it up, and I don't have the absolute best memory, whoops!


End file.
